We Are IJin
by UltimatePalmTree
Summary: We are the IJin, the ones you should fear. We are the world's greatest minds combined into one force. [series of eight short ficlets, one for each ijin agent][OVA][IJincentric duh][possible spoilers for OVA]


**we are i-jin**

by UltimatePalmTree

* * *

_dedicated to the people who reviewed_

'_not my lucky day'_

_they're the reason I decided to post this in the first place_

* * *

"_Wait… what the samhill are you?"_

…

"_I-Jin."_

* * *

**one  
gennai . hiraga**

Electricity pulses through his veins, twenty-four seven.

He needs an outlet to get it all out through.

Maybe it's not electricity in the conventional sense, the electricity one can see when he unleashes the powerful attacks. Not the type you see dancing across the sky whenever he wants it to. Not the type of electricity that makes the wires dance and scorch and look oh-so-pretty but are also deadly at the same time.

But there is electricity in him, be it paranormal or otherwise.

**two**

**jean . henri . fabre**

The little boy is much like any other little boy you may find in the city. He's cheerful, unfailingly polite to you when you happen to meet him, quite charming with his little French accent, and absolutely loves anything to do with bugs. He'd probably sit down with you for hours, if he could, and tell you everything that you ever _and_ never wanted to know about that butterfly on the flower or that wasp that just flew by.

The only real difference between him and a normal child is that his appearance is slightly off. His skin is a light green color, resembling that of a grasshopper's. Embedded in his hands are two clear, round gemstone-like objects and a diamond of a dark green color on his forehead. Not to mention his eyes are like amethysts and his hair is a shade of maroon. Oh, and pay no mind to the giant bug mech he's commonly seen riding on. That's completely normal for him.

He loves insects so much he spends most of his time with them. Especially when he's using them for a job.

**three**

**otto . lilienthal**

Sure, experimenting with gliders is dangerous.

There's always the possibility that he could have miscalculated and would drop out of the sky. There's always the possibility that he could crash. There's so many possibilities, but that's never stopped him from trying to find new possibilities of his own.

After all, he didn't become Germany's 'Glider King' because he sat on his _arsch_ all day and didn't do anything.

He's already found many new possibilities. He's able to do barrel rolls in enclosed spaces, able to slide through the small – almost non-existent – gap between the buildings of the large cities without crashing, and able to get up to speeds once thought impossible.

Lilienthal was damn proud he didn't just sit on his _arsch_ all day.

**four**

**genjo . sanzo**

Some people may consider him to be a lesser deity for all he can do. He can part the sea at will, uses a _kintoen_ whenever necessary, has an extending staff capable of dealing a great deal of damage in a series of rapid fire attacks, and breathes fire. He was once closely associated with the gods, and trekked across the land trying to find a sacred scroll. He's determined; has the tenacity of a pit bull and won't give up a fight, no matter how injured he may be.

Yes, he was truly destined for great things.

Such a shame he's now only destined to be used as my pawn.

**five**

**ludwig. von . Beethoven**

The creator of the suicide symphony, he sits in front of a massive piano, waiting for the day where he can play every song in a celebration of the world's end. It's too much temptation for him, and he longs to play _Ode to Joy_ or _Symphony Number Five._ His fingers absently brush the keys, and he hesitates a long while before pressing down on one of the white ones. The result was a single pure note. His hand goes over to the next necessary key, as if by instinct, and someone stops him. "Not just yet, sir," the languid voice says. "It'll be soon, I promise you,"

He hesitates once again before setting his arm down on his lap. No more music.

**six**

**stephen . wilcox**

At first, he designed things so people would be safer.

Now, he designs things so people would die.

His face seems to be permanently glued to a periscope, always watching the world and the fortress he built with his own two hands. Making sure that the people he's working for are safe, but also making sure that those he wants to keep out are far away from the fortress. He's supposed to defend the entire thing, and is diligent in his duties.

It is hard to not be when one is strapped into his own chair.

**seven**

**mata . hari**

Cat-like in her demeanor and grace, she prowls on the inside.

She's careful not to get caught, and she slinks around quietly, only making her appearance known when necessary. When she disappears, she disappears completely and off the radar. She can feign her own death, get almost anyone – male or female – on her side, and knows how to manipulate without being manipulated herself. She can tear your heart out and throw it on the floor in the literal sense.

She was once executed for being like this.

Now she's loved for all these skills.

**eight**

**ikkyuu . soujun**

Once, he examined the possibilities of peace and love. Now, he just explores the possibilities of conducting other peoples' deaths.

You wouldn't suspect him to be a mass-murderer. With his ruffled black hair and calm behavior, he has all the charm of a scruffy stray dog. However, the most relaxed people who you wouldn't suspect often are the ones you _should_ expect.

He won't yell his plans at you; he calmly sits down and talks to you. He doesn't bother to dumb it down to your level. He automatically assumes you know what he means. When you ask questions, he doesn't get huffy and he just explains it even further. He is possibly the calmest person you'll ever meet. And he wants to kill you.

Not just hurt, but utterly trash you. He doesn't care how you die. He doesn't care where or when you die. He knows what killed you, and he knows why you should die. The song – the _Suicide Symphony _– was unleashed upon the world. And he believes you are not worthy of life. He doesn't care who you are.

He just wants you dead.

* * *

First off, a _kintoen_ is that cloud that Genjo rode through the streets. I had no idea what Yomiko was saying at that point… XD

This is something I've been meaning to write for a while: short little passages about the I-Jin. I saw _Read or Die_ in August or July and got hooked on the I-Jin (yeah, I knew they were real people at one time after I saw Mata Hari and Beethoven). I promptly forgot about the idea.

Then my muses come back with a hammer, hit me with it, and say, "Get to work." Wrote all eight in one shot. If they seem rushed, I'm sorry. I just wanted them to be short, like drabbles. I didn't want to spend a whole chapter on each I-Jin, but now I may be tempted to do that.

But… yeah. I don't own _Read or Die_ or the I-Jin. The I-Jin – in a way – own themselves. I am not God, and therefore did not create them.

I hope you liked this, and even though this is technically complete, I am still open to criticism. So, go ahead. Fire away, my friends!

… Also… One last thought: Does Ikkyuu strike you as a kind of burn-out type person? And is it just me, or does the Joker kinda remind me of Draco Malfoy from _Harry Potter_? Just curious…


End file.
